


A rainy saturday

by SAINTKRISHTAL



Category: Dance Ville (Nigeria)
Genre: Anger Management, Disobeying Orders, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAINTKRISHTAL/pseuds/SAINTKRISHTAL
Summary: A son who thinks he knows better but doesnt.





	A rainy saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to comment. This is my first fic

A rainy Saturday morning it was, as usual AMIKO was sent to get petrol with the car and even after being warned many times before by his Dad,he drove across town to see his friends.Just that it didn't occur to him the urgency of the errand he was running.  
Four hours later,his Dad got a call that Amiko has been involved in an accident and was arrested by the police because he ran the car into an electricity pole leaving the car condemned and his father stranded.  
It was then Amiko's mother and siblings realize that it was only GOD who could save Amiko from his father's anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
